


Heaven

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Drug Use, Illusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: Love's my religionBut he is my faithFalling for him was like falling from crazyAll wrapped in oneHe was so many sinsWould have done anythingEverything for him





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 写于2018.12.11

“砰！”又一个空酒瓶被甩在墙上，面前这面原本洁白工整的墙面现在被棕色液体浸染出了一圈病态的痕迹，就像深入真皮层的伤疤，碳酸钙和硫酸钙即使把那些酒精完全吸收，也吞不掉那耻辱的痕迹。Liam光着上半身，他正驱动他发达的手臂肌肉准备扔下一个酒瓶。他从地板上狼藉一片的烂摊子里挑出一个又一个精致的玻璃瓶子，摆成一排，从深色窗帘缝隙钻出来的阳光亲吻这些晶莹剔透的小东西，留下一缕缕绚烂的色彩。四周都是玻璃碎片，呼应着这来之不易的客人，折射出火苗一般的光芒。一瞬间，闭塞阴暗的屋子好像迎来了光明女神，就像Liam的肉体，美好的惊人。但显然，另一位来自黑暗的王子却不钟意这光，他很不满地吸了吸鼻子，就算是背对着Liam也能窥见他脸上愠怒的神色。果不其然，在床上的那团黑影蔓延过来，Liam感觉到自己的后背贴上了一个温热的肉体，腰也被一双有力的胳膊捆住。

 

“把窗帘拉上。”

冰冷的气息打在Liam的耳边，让他不由得停下了摆弄玻璃瓶的动作，继而打了个冷战，这样炙热的一具身体，吐息间却尽是寒凉。那双同样冰冷的嘴唇也在他的耳朵和脖子上不断游移，在那些本就不浅的暗红色痕迹上再印上一个个轻柔的吻。

“有光多好，不然像是要发霉。”

Liam调整了一下姿势，躺进了那团黑色阴影的怀里，他丢掉手里的瓶子，翻了个身，把另一个男孩压进床里，毛茸茸的栗色脑袋蹭着他的脖子，身上还有麦芽发酵和海盐香水混合起来的味道。“Ricky～”Liam的声音懒洋洋的，还带着沙哑的调调，不知道是高强度巡演的过度用嗓还是这几天的纵欲让他那上帝吻过的清亮声音堕落至此，他现在才不在乎什么狗屁巡演、新专辑，让他的傻逼哥哥见鬼去吧，Ashcroft是个superstar，百年难遇的美人。扶着他精细的腰狠狠冲进去的时候你什么都他妈不会想，只是下意识抓着他的那头卷毛狠狠艹他。

 

现在，他，摇滚明星Liam Gallagher，正在把他那被柔软咖啡色头发覆盖的小脑袋瓜埋在另一位主唱男孩纤长的脖颈里。他们这么做半个多月了，整天除了演出就是喝酒，然后在堆满易拉罐和玻璃瓶的狭小房间里折腾到天亮。也许是那双深蓝的眼睛太过摄人心魂，或者是那副罗马雕像式的皮囊实在深邃迷人，Liam只想和这个由内而外散发出致命毒素的尤物死在床上。他能感觉到那片丰满迷人的嘴唇在亲吻他的头发，Liam身体传来的热量源源不断地喷洒在Richard身上，可身旁的男孩儿依旧冷若冰霜。Liam甚至能感觉到他嘴角泛起的优美的弧度，带着骷髅戒指的手指在顺着他的脊梁骨一寸一寸的按摩，到达底部的时候又马上勾回顶端，指甲划过皮肤的感觉就如同经历了几百次性高潮。

 

“你要相信精神的力量，Liam，只要你坚信你可以做到，那你就是无所不能的……”Richard的那些传教一样的疯话又来了，Liam听得实在心烦，他的那些咒语似的“宗教，哲学，人生”在别人眼里就是“Mad Richard”中邪的佐证，可是Liam是个完美的倾听者，在这位精神卫士传教的同时，Liam永远用实际行动诠释着“listening And keeping silent”.不过今天曼城男孩儿可没有那个耐心，他撑起身体，先是用他小熊一样的手掌捂住了那张性感的嘴巴，紧接着迎接而来的就是Liam同样撩人的嘴唇。瞬间，就像寒冰被注入岩浆，冷与热，冰与火，疯狂席卷着双方口腔这狭隘潮湿之地。两条舌头像交缠争斗的毒蛇，狠狠噬咬对方的同时又淬出致命的毒液，可纠缠的身体又让他们看起来如此恩爱缠绵，这病态的浪漫。

 

Richard的胸腔被抽空了，他感觉不到心跳和呼吸，烈焰已经夺去了他的五感。Liam是他命中注定的劫数，是扼住他命运喉咙的地狱使者，只是一个吻就让他臣服，来自Wigan的浪子永不停留驻足，可是如今他却沉湎在一个栗色头发男孩的温柔乡里而停下流浪的脚步，可怕的是，他甘愿如此。“我才不会服输”“wild And freedom forever And ever.”Richard猛地推开Liam，还未来得及告别的唾液硬生生的被迫分离断裂。只在Richard的长脖颈上留下一具孤独无依的尸体，它不久就干涸，只留下一道深色的痕迹。Liam还沉浸在甜蜜的吻带来的眩晕感里无法自拔，他抬起总是睡不醒的那双大眼睛，可怜巴巴的看着Richard。Richard也不再忍心，他转过头，捞起柜子上的那个透明袋子，LSD永远是到达天堂的最佳捷径。当那些香草香精一样的白色粉末和他的鼻黏膜亲密接触时，他的瞳孔瞬间放大，他看见了什么？长的像蜘蛛的打字机？还有尖叫的、痛苦的冤魂，破碎的太空飞船碎片，黑洞里的未知生命，还有银河里荒芜的坟墓……

 

Liam试图摇醒这个紧闭着眼睛的男孩，他的睫毛在颤抖，双手紧抱着自己瘦弱的胳膊，尽管闭着眼睛，可是他的眼球在透过眼皮不停转动，他的大脑极度兴奋。那种为披头士和平克弗洛伊德带来无尽灵感的东西此刻正在带他的男孩进入天堂。“Ricky，醒醒。”Liam前所未有的绝望，他情人的灵魂正在离他而去，他迫切的想要抓住它，和他一起，哪怕堕入地狱。Liam捡起那个还剩一半东西的袋子，把那些魔法药剂倒在手背上，随着呼吸把它们吸食进去。和飞叶子完全不同，一种抽离感知的失重感席卷而来，Liam瘫倒在床上，那双本来明亮的瞳孔逐渐混沌，缓缓地，他也合上了双眼，他能感觉，他很快就会见到他的Richard，他丢失的爱人。

 

他看见了，那个瘦削优雅的身影，那个放荡不羁的灵魂，那个永远漂流的嬉皮士。Richard笑意盈盈地抓着他的手。霎时，原本是星空的场景风云变幻。“这是哪儿？”Liam揉着眼睛，那些在他面前舞动身体的年轻幽灵，脸上带着僵硬呆滞的笑容，Richard依然抓着他的手，他捧着Liam的脸，像朝圣一样亲吻他。糜烂的灯光劈在他们身上，那些扭曲的肢体像是在对他们朝拜。Liam什么都不记得了，他撕开了Richard身上那件好像怎么都脱不掉的衣服，几乎是生生的把他的裤子扯了下来，他能听见头顶嘲讽的笑声。可他顾不了那么多了，他按着Richard的肩膀，在他身体里横冲直撞。他的鼻子里除了香草的迷幻香味就是海盐香水的清冽味道。Richard抱着他的脖子，始终笑个不停，到后来，这笑声已经伴随着重重的喘息和破碎的呻吟。他甚至体会不到快感，不，不需要快感，只要和他在一起就是最强烈的快感，这浓烈的爱像暴风一样席卷而来，又像洪水一样难以褪去。“Richard Richard don't leave me.”他不断重复这句话，舌头的肌肉机械化的复述。“it's All right.”他能听见Richard的回应，他哭了吗？他不知道。

 

第二天早上Liam是被冻醒的，右侧的床铺空无一人，脸上泪痕斑驳成蒸汽干涸的痕迹。除了一片狼藉的屋子，什么都没有。Liam的眼泪马上就又流下来了，Ricky...Ricky……why you gone……

 

“你怎么了？”

Richard站在房间门口，看着他的男孩。Liam跌跌撞撞的爬起来扑向他，紧紧的抱住他，埋在他的肩膀里狠命呼吸他的味道。Richard搂住他的背，亲了亲他的脸，“I'll Never Say goodbye My sweetie.”

 

The power of love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday ！My lovely friend Delfina！


End file.
